There is only the Force
by ewan's girl
Summary: ObiWan Kenobi is finally able to become one with the Force and reunited with those he lost during his life. Unfortunately his duty is not yet complete and he is faced with a difficult choice. ObiSiri
1. Chapter 1

Title: There is only the Force

Author: SiriKenboi12

Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi is finally able to become one with the Force and reunited with those he lost during his life. Unfortunately his duty is not yet complete and he is faced with a difficult choice.

Disclaimer: I once again want to explain that I do not own anything Star Wars or Star Wars related. They all belong to the amazingly talented George Lucas.

A/N: This is a strange little story that came to mind after a late night conversation with one of my roommates when he asked the question "what would the dead Jedi's reaction be towards Anakin when he became one with the Force?" Merry Christmas everyone!

The moment had come, the moment he had been training for the past seventeen years under the harsh twin suns of Tatooine for. He was ready, or at least he thought he was ready. If someone had asked him even a week before Luke had entered the Jundland wastes that fateful day he would've told them he was more than ready for the sweet release of death, but now he had found another purpose in his life and he was afraid to leave too soon.

Luke needed him, but he also knew that the young man needed this in order to motivate him to learn the ways of the Jedi. Obi-Wan Kenobi was torn about what to do and it wasn't the first time in his life, but he quickly realized it would be the last.

He stared into the cold black mask of his opponent and envisioned the person trapped inside. His mind raced back to their last encounter, back to a memory he had pushed deep into the crevice of his mind.

'_You underestimate my power!'_

How right Vader had been, he had assumed his former apprentice would've met his demise on the side of that volcano instead the headstrong young man survived. Obi-Wan at this moment realized that Vader survived for this moment…his moment of revenge.

Obi-Wan could sense Luke watching him, his Force signature almost as bright as his father's. Blue energy blade locked with crimson red and the aging Jedi briefly turned his gaze from father to son. He then knew his path, he had to sacrifice his life to save Luke and Leia, he had made the promise to watch over them and he vowed to keep that promise no matter the cost.

He lifted his saber, closed his eyes and prepared for the warm embrace of the Force. Vader took no chance, his blade sliced through flesh and bones but instead of a body being cut in two the Jedi master disappeared.

It wasn't what he expected, it didn't burn like he had thought it would, he felt no pain. He heard Luke cry out, and Leia telling him it was too late. He could see the Storm Troopers rushing to capture the intruders, and Vader stepping on his discarded cloak. He suddenly noticed Luke's anger and sadness and Obi-Wan grew concerned that he hadn't made the right decision.

"Run Luke, Run!"

He called out to his last charge and then drifted into darkness.

After what seemed like hours of wandering through thick, suffocating fog Obi-Wan found himself in what looked like a beautiful forest. Everything was so vibrant and alive, the temperature was perfect and the Force was singing. He explored the forest until he came to the mouth of a valley that was surrounded by six massive waterfalls. He then noticed his reflection in the water and marveled that he was no longer the white haired fifty five year old, the years had lifted away in one instant.

He climbed down into the Valley and walked through the mist of the waterfalls, as he continued to walk he heard a familiar sound that he hadn't heard since the end of the Clone Wars. He turned and watched a large beast bumble up to him with a strange gracefulness. The call of the creature was like music to his ears, like a long lost friend whom he thought he'd never see again.

"Boga,"

The lizard mount ran up to him and cried out in a happy screech. Obi-Wan laughed and threw his arms around her neck in a warm embrace; Boga nuzzled his arm with her beak and licked his hand.

"I never got a chance to thank you my friend," Obi-Wan felt tears coming to his eyes; he didn't realize how much the animal had meant to him. "You saved my life that day."

"Boga I think was more excited than anyone to sense your presence." A familiar voice broke through the mist. "She couldn't wait to meet you."

Obi-Wan turned slowly around to face the source of the voice, his knees feeling weak. "Qui-Gon," he walked towards his former master. "It's really you."

He looked exactly as Obi-Wan had remembered him, his smile extended from ear to ear. "Welcome home my Padawan." Obi-Wan bowed to his old master, but Qui-Gon was having none of it and grabbed his former apprentice into a tight hug. "It's good to see you Obi-Wan."

"I was going to say the same thing, I know we've spoken but to actually see you…" he became overwhelmed. "I don't know what to say."

Qui-Gon smiled. "Come, the others are waiting."

Boga and Qui-Gon led Obi-Wan through the valley towards a building that looked very similar to the Jedi temple. As Obi-Wan drew closer he made out the familiar faces of Mace Windu, Ki-Adi-Mundi, and Kit Fisto, he bowed to them but was met with Mace holding up his hand.

"Master Kenobi, we will not allow you to bow to us." Mace exclaimed, authority dripping from his voice.

Obi-Wan dropped to his knees. "Masters, I am so sorry…I failed all of you in training Anakin, I…"

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon was stern. "Get up."

He obeyed reluctantly and rose to his feet, as he did he looked at the bottom of the hill he was standing on and the sight before him took his breath away. Thousands upon thousands of Jedi stared up at him, many he recognized and many he didn't.

Obi-Wan didn't know what to think, he felt nervous under so many watchful eyes of revered Jedi masters. He then noticed a group of younglings at the front of the group and he felt a wave of guilt rush through him.

"I can't express how sorry I am to all of you…" he choked on his words.

With out another word every single Jedi in his presence all dropped to one knee and bowed to him including Mace, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Kit Fisto, and finally Qui-Gon. Tears sprang to Obi-Wan's eyes and even though he no longer had a heart beat he swore it seemed to beat loudly in his chest.

"Please…don't…" he called out to them. "I don't deserve this."

"You never gave yourself enough credit while you were alive Obi-Wan; don't make the same mistake now." Mace commented. "You were also a Chosen one, you survived in order to ensure the future of the Jedi."

"But because of my in ability to train Anakin resulted in so many of your deaths!" Obi-Wan persisted.

"Now that you got that out of your system you can rejoice in the embrace of the Force, and those who have waited for you for so long." Qui-Gon rose to his feet and motioned to the crowd below them. "I am so sorry for placing this burden on your shoulders my son, but now you can finally let go of it…the Force is forgiveness." He placed a gentle hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

Teary-eyed he turned and headed down the steps of the temple towards the group of Jedi, clasping hands with so many he had grown up with when a familiar face drew his attention.

"Bant," he grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"Oh Obi, it's so good to see you." She hugged him back.

"Oh Bant, you are a sight for sore eyes." He held her close then noticed several more people behind her. "Garen, Reeft, Luminari!" He rushed to them and hugged each one individually.

As he released Garen from a hug his old friend smiled slyly at him and made a hissing noise similar to a snake. Obi-Wan cocked an eyebrow because that was their secret signal when they were teenagers to indicate that an attractive female was in their proximity. Obi-Wan turned around and noticed a slender blonde woman slowly making her way towards him.

"Go get her," Garen coaxed. "It's not forbidden here."

Obi-Wan clapped his friend on the shoulder and hurried towards the woman; the crowd of Jedi made a path for the two of them and when they came within a few feet of each other they stopped and stared at one another. Siri lowered her head and began to bow to him, but Obi-Wan quickly grabbed her.

"No not from you, I will not accept it." He softly spoke and gently touched her silky hair.

"They told me that I had to." She smiled.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "That's not what I want from you."

She cocked her head to the side. "What do you want from me?"

He lifted her chin and leaned in to kiss her, she returned the embrace and he lifted her off the ground. They spun around as they kissed for a moment, surrounded by the sound of applause. Obi-Wan returned her feet to the ground. She held his face and ran her fingers through his beard.

"I missed you so much," he kissed her again.

"I know, I missed you too Obi-Wan." She returned the kiss. "Come with me, I want to show you something."

Qui-Gon and Mace watched the reunited lovers leave the crowd, a strange tension hung between them. "Do you think he will follow through with it?" Mace asked.

Qui-Gon sighed. "If Obi-Wan is anything it's dedicated, he will not let us down."

"You know what that would mean for him don't you?" Mace asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"I do,"

"He may not be able to return, we don't know for sure." Mace continued.

"I know,"

"Who is going to tell him?" The dark skinned Jedi never took his eyes off Kenobi as he spoke.

"I will,"

Tahl came up behind Qui-Gon and put an arm around his waist. "It doesn't have to be this second…let him have this one moment," she pointed towards him and Siri. "He's earned this much."

Qui-Gon and Mace both nodded. "Yes he has."

TBC!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm so sorry this chapter took so long, with the holidays my work has just been insane and I was too exhausted to write when I got home. Thank you for all the great reviews. Happy New Year everyone!

Chapter 2:

He let out a heavy sigh and rested his chin on top of the golden head that was propped on his chest. He felt comfortable and content, more so than he could ever remember. He no longer had the worries he had carried with him for so long, and wrapped in the arms of the woman he loved.

Siri looked up at him and smiled. "Hey you,"

He returned the smile. "Hey you,"

She began to leave trails of kisses on his bare chest and he ran a hand through her hair. His vision trailed out side to the lush landscape and focused on a pair of younglings playing in the water. He returned his attention to Siri after a moment.

"It's so loud here,"

She looked up at him again. "You'll get use to it; to the song of the Force, to sensing everyone again." She shifted her body to plant a kiss on his lips. "I promise you'll get use to it."

"I don't know what's more beautiful, that…" he motioned outside. "Or…" he grabbed her and kissed her.

She laughed and smacked his arm. "You better know the answer to that."

She pulled away from him and wrapped a sheet around her body, Obi-Wan watched her carefully as she sat on the edge of the bed with her back towards him.

"I don't understand," he began and she turned to look at him. "How can I have this desire for you, or be hungry or anything physical for that matter when I don't really exist?"

"Technically speaking you don't feel any of those things." She tried to explain. "But the Force grants us the sensations we had while we were alive for our enjoyment. We really no longer have to eat or sleep anymore but we can choose to if we so want." She smiled. "Some of us have opted not to, while others truly enjoy it."

"I see,"

"The light side of the Force allows us this happiness," she hesitated. "Our fear is that the dark side would allow us to feel our pains."

He sat up on his elbows. "What are you talking about?"

She turned away from him and stared at her hands. "Nothing," she turned and looked at his worried face. "I am curious how old I am in your eyes."

He cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"Since we have no physical being, we are as we perceive each other." She moved closer to him. "We see ourselves and others at whatever age or stage we want to remember each other. So I'm curious how old I am in your eyes."

"Oh I see, well this makes much more sense then." He smiled.

"Let me guess, you see me as a young, hot twenty year old."

"You were never more beautiful than the last time I saw you." He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

She caught herself blushing. "So all that solitude taught you to finally be a romantic or what?"

"Well, I had so many ladies to entertain on Tatooine, I had to do something." He teased and she pinched his side. "So what age am I in your eyes, twenty five?"

Siri let out a guffaw. "Are you kidding me, you drove me crazy when you were twenty five." He shook his head and laughed with her. "No, I will admit you were pretty dashing towards the end of the war, before I died."

"Really," he asked and she nodded. "I thought that was the time I looked the worst."

She shook her head. "Not at all, you could tell a weight had been lifted off your shoulders after Anakin was…" she stopped when she saw the look on his face. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…"

Tears quickly sprang to his eyes. "It's not your fault Siri."

She looked at him. "It's not yours either."

"I know,"

Siri moved towards him and held his face in both hands. "I know it's difficult, but you have to forgive yourself." Her thumb stroked his cheek gently. "The Force granted you a second chance with Luke and you did it." He looked into her sparkling blue eyes. "You are a good man Obi-Wan, you must remember that."

"I don't deserve you."

She smiled. "That's probably true."

He reach out and began to tickle her, she laughed and fell down to the bed. He leaned over her and kissed her passionately.

What he assumed to be a few hours later Obi-Wan glanced over at Siri who was sleeping soundly, he rose out of bed and pulled on a pair of pants before exiting her dwelling. He was greeted by Boga who had plopped herself next to Siri's hovel snorting at him. He turned and patted her on top of her feathered head.

"Hey girl, you want to show me around," he asked and instantly the dragon mount was on her feet screeching in happiness.

He climbed onto her back and the pair were off and running through the vast landscape. Obi-Wan grew uncomfortable as he passed various Jedi who all bowed to him; he quickly turned Boga in the direction of the wilderness. They came to a stop just before the dark, suffocating fog.

"This reeks of the dark side…something isn't right here." Obi-Wan muttered to Boga who had grown uneasy in the proximity of the cloud. "Easy girl," He patted her neck.

The dragon mount reared on her hind legs, almost causing Obi-Wan to tumble off her back, he quickly decided to take her away from the fog and back into the valley. As they began their trek down the side of the cliff Obi-Wan noticed a familiar figure meditating at the mouth of a small cave. He motioned for Boga to head towards the figure, whom he greeted warmly.

"Beautiful day Master,"

Qui-Gon opened his eyes and smiled. "Yes it is Obi-Wan, are you enjoying yourself?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes I am…"

"But,"

The younger man sighed. "I sense something isn't all quite right here." He carefully dismounted Boga and joined his former mentor on the rocks. "What is that fog at the top of the valley?"

Qui-Gon avoided his gaze. "It has grown so much since I've been here."

"What is it?"

"The dark side…" Qui-Gon sighed and Obi-Wan hung his head. "I've been told it first came back right before I arrived."

"Because of the Sith's return."

"I can only assume," Qui-Gon shrugged. "We thought it was going to cover the entire valley after Mustafar…the only thing that saved the valley was the birth of Luke and Leia."

Obi-Wan turned away. "I should've finished it on the side of that volcano; I should've destroyed him when I had the chance." He played with a rock as he spoke. "But I couldn't do it Qui-Gon, I couldn't kill him."

"Because you loved him,"

Obi-Wan nodded so subtly that Qui-Gon almost missed it. "Yes I do…very much. I wish there was a way to help him still."

"You can, through Luke." Qui-Gon explained calmly. "Through him you can redeem Anakin."

"But how can I place such a burden on him, he is just a boy." Obi-Wan asked, finally turning to look at Qui-Gon. "I should've told him the truth about his father…"

"Do you honestly think he was ready to hear that?" Qui-Gon asked, and Obi-Wan shook his head. "What you told him was true from a certain point of view; you know many of the truths we believe are largely based on our points of view."

"I know,"

"He is strong with the Force, he can do it."

Obi-Wan nodded. "He is strong with the Force, and with his sister by his side he will be an unstoppable force." He sighed. "He needs guidance; this is such a dangerous time for him."

"He needs you,"

"You learned the way to commune with me from the Force, but sometimes I feel Luke may need something more…" Obi-Wan chose his words carefully. "Do you suppose there might be a way to appear to him?"

Qui-Gon stoked his beard in thought. "I'm not sure Obi-Wan…possibly."

Obi-Wan eyed his former master. "You're keeping something from me, what is it?"

"There is a way to return to guide Luke; at least there is a way that I've heard of…it's never been done before." The older Jedi was hesitant to explain.

"Why,"

Qui-Gon sighed. "It has never been done before because it takes an incredible amount of Force energy to go back to the land of the living, there is a strong possibility you could never return."

Obi-Wan let the severity of the situation sink in before he ventured to speak again. "What would happen to me?"

"I don't know Obi-Wan, it's possible that you would just fade into nothingness." Qui-Gon placed a hand on his old student's shoulder. "But there is always a slight possibility you could come back."

"With my stellar luck,"

"I thought you said there was no such thing as luck." Qui-Gon tried to make light of the situation. "Besides, there is nothing saying that you can't reach Luke without appearing to him."

A loud roaring thunder broke the peace of the valley, startling Boga. Obi-Wan looked to Qui-Gon for answers.

"A shift in the Force,"

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, creasing his brow. "It's Luke…he's headed to the Death Star."

"You ready to try communicating with him?" Qui-Gon asked, rising to his feet.

"Yes I am."

TBC: Again, I'm sorry this took so long.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm trying to get as much of this story done as possible because I have been cast in a new play and that will eat up even more of my free time. Thank you so much for reading I'm sorry about the delays!

Chapter 3:

"Siri…he did it!" Obi-Wan Kenobi rushed excitedly into the hovel he now shared with the blonde Jedi. He quickly discovered the structure was empty; he searched until he found her and Boga standing on the shore of the lake.

She leaned her face on the dragon mount's and whispered something to her. Obi-Wan noticed a wave of sadness on both their faces, he grew concerned.

"The fog lifted a little," Siri exclaimed when she sensed he was near. "I suppose we have you to thank."

"It was Luke, he used the Force…destroyed the Death Star…he was incredible!" Obi-Wan couldn't hide his enthusiasm.

"That's wonderful Obi-Wan."

"He listened to me and then the Force…it was amazing, it felt just like the time I first taught Anakin to use the Force." He found himself lost in the memory. "I had forgotten how good it feels to be a good teacher."

Siri looked at him and smiled. "I'm so proud of you."

"I just wish that there was more I could do for him…it's such a dangerous time." Obi-Wan stated, leaning against Boga. "I'm afraid just being a voice in his head won't be effective for much longer."

Siri stayed uncharacteristically quiet, throwing a stone across the water. Obi-Wan watched her carefully, knowing something was bothering her.

"Qui-Gon was telling me about a possibility of actually appearing to Luke." He chose his words carefully; Siri stayed quiet, stroking Boga's feathered head. "I can tell by your reaction that you've heard about this option before."

"Qui-Gon mentioned it…to prepare me." She finally looked at him.

"So then you're aware that if I do this there is a possibility I won't come back." He moved towards her.

"Yes,"

He tried to hold her, but she moved away from him. "I would love your opinion on what I should do."

She folded her arms across her chest. "I can't give you that Obi-Wan, I refuse to be the reason you choose one path over another, this is your choice."

"You think I should stay,"

She shook her head. "No, I think you should go…I want you to stay."

He walked up to her, placing a hand on her arm. "Then your opinion is the same as mine." He gently placed a kiss on the back of her head. "But I haven't decided anything yet, so don't worry."

Siri scoffed. "Don't give me that Bantha fodder Obi-Wan Kenobi, you were ever dutiful in life how can I ever ask anything different of you now?'

"I'm so sorry Siri,"

She turned to him. "Don't be, it's one of the many things that annoys me yet one of the things I most love about you."

He grabbed her quickly and enveloped her in a tight hug; she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him protectively. They held each other for several wonderful moments before the ground beneath them began to shake and the fog drew closer to the valley.

He held her tightly, noticing every Jedi looked his direction. "A shift in the Force, Vader must be on a rampage."

Siri looked up at Obi-Wan with concern in her eyes. "You have to go,"

He noticed the fear behind her words. "Are you sure?"

She kissed his forehead. "I maybe stubborn Obi-Wan, but I'm not selfish…Luke needs you, the Jedi need you…Anakin needs you."

Obi-Wan held her face in his hands. "I promise I will find my way back to you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

He leaned down and kissed her passionately. "I never do,"

Time didn't really exist in the realm of the Force; before he knew it Obi-Wan realized that two years had passed since the destruction of the Death Star. During that time he studied with not only Qui-Gon but several ancient Jedi spirits he had only read about in his history classes. He soaked up everything they had to teach him making sure he would be strong enough to return to Siri. For her part Siri was careful to avoid conversations about his upcoming mission, she knew it would do him no good to make him feel guilty or upset in anyway.

Obi-Wan had tried to continue to train Luke anyway that he could, but he could tell the young man was growing restless and that worried him. The more he watched Luke the more he realized how much he resembled his father. The headstrong lad would rush into any danger to save his friends, not even considering the threat to his own well being or to the mission at hand. Obi-Wan had even been forced to take command of Luke's body in order to fend off Darth Vader on one occasion.

The Rebel forces had relocated to the remote ice planet of Hoth, and Obi-Wan knew it was time to convince Luke to search out Master Yoda whom Obi-Wan had also kept in contact with. The day came, Obi-Wan and Siri prepared themselves for the worst. Obi-Wan tried to keep his thoughts positive as he said goodbye to Bant, Garen, Boga, and Qui-Gon, not wanting to focus on the idea of never seeing any of them again.

As he turned away from his old master a familiar figure caught his eye, he was stunned to see her and for an instant thought he was dreaming. He rushed towards her, not sure how to respond to her presence. They came within a few feet of each other, neither sure what to say. She stared at him with her huge brown eyes, tears beginning to run down her cheeks.

"Padme,"

She smiled. "Hello Obi-Wan,"

"How is this possible?" He asked, taking his old friend into a warm embrace.

"Apparently giving birth to the Chosen One's children has granted me some privileges." She held onto him tightly for another moment. "Obi-Wan, I'm so sorry."

He pulled away from the hug and looked at her. "You have no need to apologize Padme, you did nothing wrong."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Nothing,"

He let out a sad chuckle. "Well…"

"Obi-Wan, I don't deserve you…you are the most amazingly loyal person I have ever known." He took her hands in his and shook his head. "Anyone would be lucky to call you their friend."

"Likewise,"

She shook her head. "Still so humble, you forget how much you've done for me? When I sit down and think about it I'm blown away."

"Padme…"

"You lost your Master when you helped me protect my home planet, you jumped out a window to protect me, the love of your life died trying to save me, you were there for the birth of my children, you held my son while I took my last breath and watched over him for seventeen years, then died while trying to rescue my daughter!" She began to rant.

He grabbed both her shoulders. "Shhh…its ok Padme, if I had the chance I'd do it all over again because you've done a lot for me as well."

"Oh please,"

"You have…you were the discreet shoulder I cried on after Qui-Gon was killed; you many times were the only Senator fighting for the Jedi, plus you made Anakin happy during a very stressful period." He forced her to look at him. "See, you've done just as much for me."

She looked away from him. "I heard what you are doing for Luke…that you may never be able to return."

"Yes that's true." He put a finger under her chin. "You know it's funny, I still see you pregnant with the twins." He smiled. "I remember thinking to myself that you never looked happier, like you had the greatest secret to protect."

"I only wish I could've been the mother I always wanted to be." She found herself crying. "But I let my feelings for Anakin take hold and I left my children orphaned…I wasn't strong enough for them."

Obi-Wan placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll admit it took me by surprise to see you give up Padme because I've only known one other woman as strong willed as you."

"Siri,"

"Yeah," he smiled. "But I realized that somehow you knew that leaving was the only way to protect them."

"What,"

"Do you think that had you survived that Vader or the Emperor would've given up looking for you?" His voice grew serious. "You were strong enough to make the choice to leave them in order to save them."

She threw her arms around him. "My family doesn't deserve you."

He kissed the top of her head. "Your family is my family Padme…Anakin will always be my brother, and I see your children as my niece and nephew."

"Thank you,"

"Now Milady I must be going, your son is wandering around in the snow and needs some direction." Obi-Wan tried to make light of the subject.

Padme smiled. "Well, who better to guide him?"

He winked at her and turned towards the Temple, Padme watched him leave unsure of what else to say.

"Obi-Wan," she called after him. "Do you remember the last thing I said to you?"

He stopped and looked at her. "Yes,"

"Do you think it's true, that there is still good in him?" She hugged herself as she spoke.

"With all my heart Padme I wish it were so."

A brilliant white light engulfed him, causing Padme to shield her eyes. Once the light receded she noticed he was gone, she sadly turned to return home when she saw Siri standing in the distance. The two women stared at each other for a moment, not saying another word.

TBC!


End file.
